lopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules (Clock Work Wars Map Game)
General Rules Every user may have two nations till we reach 8 player then you have to choose one of them. While playing with two nations, only one nation per content and only one may be a superpower. You may, however, develop your second nation into a superpower, but may not start off as one. 1 day equal 1 year. Two turns per day, happens every 12 hours. Try to keep the game realistic. The Player You may start as an occupied nation (puppet Nation) or colony, and declare independence. The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. Alliances are allowed, but no unrealistic ganging up on nations. TurnsEdit Diplomatic responses and trade deal and alike could be done multiply, but changing territory, wars and elections could be done in 1 post per turn. Technology The technology for this game may only be 20 years advanced of the Current Time period. There will be no time travel, not teleportation, etc. Nuclear Weapon may be research at the earliest of 1970. Please give full detail of newly created technology like the example below. EX: “Japan begins planning the Type 96 tank and the A6M Zero after determining that a general purpose fighter-bomber and main battle tank was needed that could be on-par with a European army. The Japanese also begin a massive propaganda campaign in Manchuria and Korea to lower anti-Japanese sentiment. The Japanese Navy also begins to expand with nine battleships due for production by 1937, they are planned to have 9 anti-aircraft guns, nine (six front, three back) 20 inch guns, and 10 inches of armor plating on the deck with 20 inches on the hull and 26 inch on the face of the main turrets, they are planned to be 265 meters overall length, displace 65,040 tonnes empty and 71,700 fully loaded.” From Axis VS Allies Revised (Map Game) *The creator of this game, Draycos, has the power to grant and regulate technology for every nation, as well as regulate plausibility. They also have the right to create random events in any and every nation throughout the course of the game. Claiming Lands If the area is white, it is open for colonizing to anyone. If the area is colored, it must be fought for between the two nations. *If invading Nation wins, the Player may choose to Annex or create a puppet nation. *If defender wins, they gain a small amount of the invader technology and supplies. Puppet States will be controlled by your nation's government but allowed to keep very little interest of their own, while the original national government will be considered the rebels. EX: England defeats Spain, England creates puppet Spain while the Spanish Government becomes a government in exile in the Philippines. You may have Vassal States subordinate to your nation, but contiguous to your nation. They are ruled by your nation's government, but are allowed to keep their own interests. You may have up to two vassal states, and they are in the category of colonies. Size rules do not apply, nor do limits on the number of total colonies, except within plausibility. Colonial Turns Within each turn, you may expand colonies by a given amount in areas that are white touching the mother country. They are given in square kilometres. Only use numbers divided by 50 in your turns (e.g. do not use numbers like 734, round to 750). This is because 50 sq km is equal to one pixel. For white areas not touching mother country on map: Colonization Rules *Colonies are defined as any possessions separated from its contiguous home country by an ocean (Britain-Canada) or multiple seas (Italy-Ethiopia). This also includes places significantly distanced from a main home country (France-Lebanon). *No colonies until 1500. *No external colonies until your country is "boxed in." There is exception if a state has a special connection to a certain area. *Only 2 new colonies are allowed per 50 year period. The maximum number is seven at one time, two of which can be "large size." Large colonies are larger than OTL Peru (1,285,216 km2) OR 25,704 pixels. No exceptions. *Colonies begin as a slice off a coast, and expand slowly over a period of 30-100 years to full size. *The maximum number of external colonies after World War II is 3, which can't be large. Small exclaves of former large colonies count as 1/3 of a colony, but these may not be large cities. *Colonies are designated on the map with red borders, as opposed to the usual grey. Extra Stuff *You can hire raiders/pirates and make them raid any nation's ship, but this greatly reduces that country's relationship with your nation. *If a nation is inactive (does not respond for five days), it is considered in civil disorder and thus fair game for conquering even if one was allied with it. However, resistance is stronger than if it was normally conquered. *Negotiations for peace will be on the Negotiations Page. Other Negotiations will take place on the Diplomacy Page or the Countries page. War Algorithm Location Location is how close the nation is to the place of the conflict. *At the war: 5 *Next to the war: 4 *Close to the war: 3 *Far from the war: 2 *Halfway around the world: 1 Tactical Advantage *Attacker’s advantage: 1 *Defender’s advantage: 2 *Home is desert: Defenders +3, attackers -3 *Island: 4 Strength *Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders: 3 *Side with greater population: 2 *Side with greater industry: 2 Motive *Life or death (country’s sovereign existence is threatened): 10 *Religious: 7 *Social/moral: 6 *Political: 5 *Economical: 3 Chance Random.org ( for how to use Random.org go Here ) Alliances *Every ally: 2 Category:Clock Work Wars (Map Game)